A fleur de peau
by malice39
Summary: pas de résumé... désolé. Juste lisez... Je préfère ne rien dévoiler et vous laisser le plaisir entier de la découverte fic Sam/Jack


**A fleur de peau**

**Auteur : **Malice

**Spoilers : **absolument aucun… **post saison 8**, sans plus de précisions, car les 2 infos que j'ai gardées ne collent pas ensemble dans une même saison. (A savoir : Jack, Général au HWS et Pete toujours dans les parages)

**Genre :** romance S/J et nc17**. (Jeunes lecteurs… vous êtes prévenus !)**

**Résumé : **Pour celles et ceux qui ont déjà lu le poème qui s'est inspiré de cette fic (du même titre, pour le challenge 12 sur fanfiction), vous savez déjà de quoi ça parle^^, pour les autres… Lisez ! Je préfère vous laisser le plaisir entier de la découverte^^

**Note** : à l'origine, cette fic était une simple scène incrustée dans mon esprit, avec pour une fois aucune réelle histoire associée derrière… mais ma muse s'est décidée à revenir de son exil, me sortant de ma longue retraite, et je dois vous prévenir… l'écriture de cette fic m'a totalement échappée^^

J'espère que vous aimerez autant que Rauz, Morgane et Bibiche. **Merci **à elles, pour leurs conseils et relectures.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sam était une nouvelle fois allongée sur le ventre, somnolant délicieusement entre le rêve et un état de semi-conscience. Elle se sentait bien. Merveilleusement bien.

S'était-elle déjà sentie aussi bien avant d'arriver sur cette planète ? A cet instant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir…

Elle se laissait simplement enivrer par les effluves des plantes jetées dans le foyer. Elle avait déjà tenté de les reconnaître, surprise la toute première fois par leur parfums entêtants et suffocants, mais elle s'y était habituée et admettait à quel point ils l'aidaient à se détendre.

La température agréable de la pièce y était propice aussi, tout comme le décor. Sobre et chaleureux par les couleurs chaudes des tentures qui délimitaient l'espace.

Quand elle ouvrait les yeux, Sam amenait invariablement et sans efforts son regard à se perdre dans l'âtre. Elle était à la place qu'elle préférait dans cette pièce. Elle connaissait maintenant la position de chaque objet, mais les témoins de cette culture dans laquelle ils vivaient ne l'intéressaient plus depuis longtemps. En venant ici, elle préférait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait et se plonger dans la danse hypnotique des flammes.

Le feu diffusait une magnifique lumière tamisée, dont les ombres jouaient inlassablement du sol au plafond. Et les nombreuses bougies, disposées à point nommé dans l'espace, n'en finissaient pas de rendre l'atmosphère plus sensuelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Avec un sourire, elle pensa que c'était l'une des plus sensuelles qu'elle n'ait jamais connue.

Sam soupira de satisfaction. Elle était encore seule dans la pièce et se plongea allégrement dans ses pensées… auxquelles elle laissait libre cours pendant ces moments d'attente ou de détente.

Kiara allait bientôt venir.

La jeune femme lui avait précisé qu'elle en aurait au minimum pour une bonne heure avant de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait dû partir au moment où la Terrienne était arrivée.

Sam s'était donc tranquillement installée et se détendait. Elle était même incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle était là.

Et pour tout dire, elle s'en fichait.

Le travail avait été dur aujourd'hui et elle avait vraiment besoin de ce moment à elle.

Elle s'imprégnait donc des sensations qu'elle percevait et des impressions de la veille qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Dans son profond état de détente, des images se révélaient, comme si elle s'insinuait dans un rêve… Dans un songe troublant…

_La lumière était un peu plus tamisée encore, étant à la limite de la pénombre face aux braises rougeoyantes de l'âtre. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette même pièce. _

..._ Jack… Son supérieur se tenait à deux mètres d'elle à peine… et se déshabillait. _

_Avec une lenteur presque infinie, elle le voyait détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise, laissant petit à petit apparaître davantage de peau…_

Le cœur de Sam bondit dans sa poitrine, enchaînant des battements sur un rythme irrégulier, comme si la scène se déroulait réellement sous ses yeux à cet instant.

Presque réellement, car cette vision restait tout de même assez floue à son grand dam, mais elle lui faisait pourtant le même effet à chaque fois qu'elle la revivait.

Avait-elle vraiment rêvé ?

Elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de « lui », le seul qui réussissait à déclencher en elle un tel torrent de sensations.

_La température semblait avoir grimpé de plusieurs degrés lui donnant presque l'impression d'étouffer, tandis qu'il continuait à se dévêtir. Toujours aussi lentement et avec un certain sourire en plus, qu'elle distinguait péniblement et qui lui fit encore rater quelques battements._

_La chemise finit par s'ouvrit entièrement, découvrant totalement son torse, et glissa ensuite lascivement de ses épaules nues et le long de ses bras pour disparaitre de sa vue… _

Le souffle incroyablement court et se sentant à nouveau se consumer de l'intérieur, Sam apprécia à sa juste valeur ce fantasme ; mais elle réalisa aussi que malgré sa somnolence, ses sensations étaient peut-être un peu trop vivaces pour que ça ne soit qu'un simple songe…

Elle ressentait réellement la chaleur caractéristique s'emparer de ses reins et son corps s'enflammer à l'image gravée dans son esprit de son supérieur à demi nu. Et comme dans son rêve, elle était complètement hypnotisée.

_Grâce à un gros effort de concentration et de focalisation, elle commença à distinguer peu à peu la musculature de son torse, à en suivre les lignes fermes et harmonieuses, rendant son propre corps à la fois « mou » et plus vivant que jamais. _

_Sam se sentait dans un tel état second, elle était si détendue, qu'elle avait aussi l'impression d'être enveloppée dans du coton ou alors de flotter là où elle se trouvait._

_Les bougies éparses ne lui permettaient pas une perception complètement nette vu la faible luminosité, et pourtant, en plissant encore un peu plus les yeux, Sam eut l'impression que des gouttes de sueur descendaient le long de cette peau désirée, créant quelques lignes brièvement scintillantes. _

_Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que le feu dans l'âtre qui se ravivait derrière lui, et qui faisait écho au sien, exacerbait la prestance et l'impression de virilité que cet homme dégageait._

_L'atmosphère devint rapidement insoutenable, mais cela n'empêcha pas son supérieur de s'attaquer à son pantalon de toile…_

Sam ferma les yeux, au même instant qu'elle l'avait fait dans son rêve, étant à nouveau submergée par l'émoi de son être. Son cœur battait à lui faire mal, sa respiration était hachée et elle se sentit rougir d'appréhension, et de désir, de revivre ce qui avait suivit.

Tout cela n'était-il pas trop fort ?

Sam réouvrit soudainement les yeux, comme si cela pouvait chasser ces images et l'aider à mieux gérer ses ressentis, mais elle ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur la table identique et vide à ses cotés.

Cette tentative de « retour à la réalité » ne lui apporta pas la plus grande contenance qu'elle avait espérée, puisque le trouble, le manque et le désir continuaient d'augmenter en elle.

Les images s'obstinaient à défiler dans sa tête, car son rêve avait été loin d'en finir là…très loin même ! Elle avait assisté à une scène qu'elle n'oublierait certainement jamais, même si ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

_Sam ouvrit rapidement les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés pour reprendre contenance pendant quelques secondes voire peut-être un peu plus. Elle se sentait tellement hors du temps que c'en était difficile à dire, mais cela avait duré bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé puisqu'elle aperçut Jack finissant de s'allonger sur le ventre, sur la seconde table de la pièce… complètement nu._

_Deux mains vinrent ensuite glisser sur son supérieur et entrer dans son angle de vision ; attirant insidieusement son regard sur la totalité de cette peau dénudée, la rendant plus luisante et hypnotisante à chaque allée et venue. _

_Sam sentit sa bouche s'assécher et son corps s'embraser un peu plus._

_Jack était couché dans un angle presque parallèle à elle, la tête dans l'autre sens, ce qui faisait qu'elle distinguait ses traits avec le plus de difficulté. Sam devait incliner sa tête pour modifier son angle de vision, et le faisant, elle avait trouvé son visage détendu comme elle l'avait rarement vu._

_Ses yeux à lui restaient clos, tandis que les mains continuaient leur ballet, l'amenant inexorablement à dévorer du regard ce corps tant convoité._

Sam soupira de frustration, et désira maintenant revivre avec le plus de précision possible chaque mouvement qui avait été effectué.

Elle brûlait de le revoir au moins dans son esprit, et elle aurait donné beaucoup pour que ces mains qu'elle avait vu le parcourir et le travailler aient été les siennes.

_Elle explora ainsi la courbe de sa nuque et de ses larges épaules. Elle suivit le tracé de son dos puissant, puis de ses fesses pleines, de ses jambes fermes et musclées. _

_Elle remonta ensuite dans l'autre sens, et inversement plusieurs fois de suite, haletant un peu plus à chaque fois. _

_Les mains glissaient lentement, suavement, déterminées et infatigables. Elles frôlaient, appuyaient, pétrissaient plus longuement chacune des parties concernées, lui permettant de les détailler et de se consumer davantage._

Allait-elle survivre à cela ? A désirer à nouveau cet homme comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avant cette expérience ou ce fantasme qui semblait si réel ?

_Le feu brûlait de partout… dans l'âtre, dans ses veines, dans l'éclat de leurs peaux et surtout dans le regard profond qu'ils échangèrent quand elle repassa enfin sur son visage._

_Et le choc et l'émotion furent si forts pour elle qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé, puis complètement haché. _

_Ils se regardaient, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien cacher de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait voulu se perdre dans ses traits pour mieux gérer l'intensité de ses sens, mais cela était pire encore. Elle n'avait plus que l'envie de prendre la suite de ce massage puis de coller sa peau ardente à la sienne, tant il lui rendait la totalité de son expression…_

En revoyant dans son esprit ce regard de braise, Sam ne retint pas le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et de son être entier. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour faire disparaitre la fièvre qui s'était à nouveau emparée d'elle, mais elle était consciente d'être dans un état certain de manque.

Comment sa frustration pouvait-elle culminer à ce point si ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était que le résultat de son imagination ? Une part en elle voulait conserver un doute, pour ne pas certifier que son songe puisse être réel.

L'incertitude ne l'amènerait pas à reconnaitre tout ce qu'elle s'évertuait à étouffer depuis tant d'années, ni à balayer toutes ses barrières qu'elle maintenait douloureusement.

Et, pourtant, comment pouvait-elle connaitre si précisément autant de parties de son anatomie ? Par le passé, elle avait déjà tenté d'en visualiser certaines dans la seule sphère de son imagination, mais maintenant ?

Car si elle avait vu tout le derrière de son corps, elle en avait également étudié « l'envers », quand Kiara avait demandé à Jack de se retourner.

Sam n'avait pas osé bouger d'un centimètre tout le temps qu'avait duré le massage de son supérieur ; et de son angle de vision, elle en avait vu plus qu'elle en aurait jamais imaginé ou espéré !

Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec cela maintenant ? Si déjà elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de s'enflammer au moindre petit bout de peau dissimulé qu'elle apercevait…

Sa tension était montée à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui, quand elle avait vu sa chemise remonter sur son ventre ou son dos selon ses mouvements… ou encore quand il avait ouvert quelques boutons pour mieux s'éponger la nuque sous le soleil de plomb…

La jeune femme soupira alors de frustration. La situation avait beau être ce qu'elle était, et elle avait beau être fiancée à un autre, cet homme allait la rendre complètement dingue !

Jack tenta de reprendre une respiration, et un rythme cardiaque plus apaisés, aussi discrètement que cela lui fut possible. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire du bruit.

Il était entré dans la pièce depuis un long moment déjà, mais il restait entièrement hypnotisé par le spectacle sous ses yeux.

Comme hier son second était allongée sur le ventre sur la première table de massage.

Comme hier elle semblait dormir, mais le gémissement qu'elle venait d'émettre, qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées et de sa contemplation, était la preuve qu'elle n'était pas totalement au pays des rêves.

Jack déglutit difficilement, définitivement troublé et perplexe quant à la marche à suivre.

Comme la veille, elle était nue, sauf que cette fois-ci, sûre que seule Kiara viendrait la rejoindre pour la masser, elle n'avait pas mis le bout de tissu qui lui avait couvert les reins.

Carter était donc allongée complètement nue devant lui ; le prenant de court tant il ne n'y s'était pas attendu.

Jack ferma les yeux sous la puissance du désir qui l'envahit.

Il devait effacer cette image obnubilante de son second pour retrouver un peu de contenance, mais son tourment s'intensifia quand il les réouvrit si rapidement malgré lui.

Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé hier, et qui lui avait fait passer une complète nuit blanche, s'imposait instantanément à son esprit dès qu'il fermait les yeux, le mettant encore plus au supplice. Tout autant que ceux chargés de désir que Sam avait posé sur lui aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle ne pensait pas être observée.

Le Général avait beau être un supérieur qui respectait avec honneur et intégrité sa subordonnée et la femme qu'elle représentait, il n'en était pas moins un homme. Un homme qui la désirait… depuis leur première rencontre.

Et si hier encore, face à la pénombre, il avait pu continuer à garder des doutes, aujourd'hui il avait su qu'elle le désirait elle aussi… Et peut-être même bien aussi impétueusement que lui !

Jack regretta alors instantanément d'avoir proposé son aide à Kiara.

Il aurait dû lui demander l'identité de la personne concernée, alors que la jeune femme massait tant de gens.

Quelle aurait pu être la probabilité qu'il tombe effectivement sur Carter ?

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela se passerait ainsi, et se maudit même de ce que pouvait parfois occasionner son sens sincère du « service ».

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était coincé !

Dans cette pièce, bien sûr, à cause de son inattention.

Bien trop occupé à trouver comment il allait faire ce massage à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait certainement pas, il n'avait pas retiré en entrant le mécanisme de sécurité de la porte, et celle-ci s'était comme scellée.

Une idée ingénieuse de Carter !

Seule la clef pourrait l'ouvrir maintenant… Clef qu'il n'avait évidemment pas!

Et face au nouveau et très pratique système de Sam, Kiara n'avait pas jugé utile de la lui confier. Il ne voulait pas penser une seule seconde que la jeune femme elle-même avait pu le suivre et les enfermer ici.

Cela pourrait pourtant expliquer le regard et le sourire lourds de sens, qu'elle lui avait jetés comme pour le sonder avant d'accepter avec reconnaissance sa proposition d'aide.

Carter avait déjà apparemment vaguement expliqué à la jeune et curieuse Bréane, qu'il y avait une loi sur leur propre planète qui les empêchait de nouer une relation plus que fraternelle.

Kiara n'avait sans doute pas vraiment compris les raisons, mais elle n'avait pas verbalement insisté.

Elle avait juste continué à les observer, et à les réunir de plus en plus dans la même pièce à les faire jouer avec le feu, le temps d'un massage par exemple, comme cela s'était produit la veille.

Jack pourrait toujours tenter de sortir en appelant de l'aide à l'extérieur, pour ne pas rester coincé ici toute la nuit, mais il savait que Kiara ne reviendrait pas avant le lever du soleil.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa alors outre mesure, bien que ce ne fût pas le fait de passer une nuit ici qui l'effrayait le plus. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se mettre à patienter dans un coin, et laisser Carter finir par s'endormir, mais cela était sans compter sur son lancinant désir, qui surpassait quasiment sa raison…

En faisant du bruit, il prendrait le risque de la réveiller ou de révéler sa présence, et n'arrivant pas à gérer totalement son propre appétit, il ne pouvait imaginer laisser entrer celui de la jeune femme en scène…

Cependant, qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Laisser Kiara s'occuper de son dernier massage alors qu'elle était dans un état de fatigue extrême ?

La jeune Bréane avait beau être forte, courageuse et aimer passionnément son métier, sa grossesse, ayant déjà entamé le huitième mois, la fatiguait plus qu'elle ne le voulait l'admettre. Beaucoup l'incitaient à prendre plus de repos, mais la jeune femme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Elle promettait toujours à son mari, inquiet, de masser moins de personnes dans la journée, mais débordante de gentillesse, de bonne volonté et de motivation, Kiara ne refusait jamais une demande.

Jack n'avait ainsi pu manquer son épuisement, à la limite de l'affaiblissement, quand il l'avait croisée, assise à même le sol, les traits serrés, sur le bord du chemin menant à l'est du village.

D'abord inquiet, puis rassuré par son sourire, il l'avait joyeusement abordée pour lui changer les idées, appréciant sa compagnie autant que ses mains extrêmement douées sur ses tensions.

Et quand elle avait finit par lui dire qu'une personne l'attendait encore dans son antre, alors qu'elle se massait toujours méthodiquement le dos et le ventre visiblement douloureux, Jack avait instantanément proposé d'y aller à sa place. Il savait que le mari de la jeune femme s'occuperait d'elle dès qu'elle rentrerait.

Jack avait fortement douté que la Kiara puisse accepter ou aller au bout de ce dernier massage, mais à son étonnement, elle l'avait admis sans protester, voire même avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

Elle avait sourit aussi. Avec un sourire malin ou de connivence, puis elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'il aurait à préparer avant de commencer et avait pris la poudre d'escampette aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu. Elle était partie avant que le militaire ne puisse réaliser et changer d'avis.

Et là, maintenant, Jack réalisait !

Il était encore incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de décider de ce qu'il allait faire.

La bataille entre ses sens et sa raison faisait toujours rage…

Il y avait un fait dans sa tête qui revenait à la charge plus que les autres…

…_Carter était toujours fiancée à un autre…_

Cela aurait dû le réfréner, comme ça avait été le cas jusqu'à maintenant, mais dans l'espace-temps de cette pièce, leur passé et ce qui faisait leurs vies devenaient tellement dérisoires.

Il avait beau essayer de fixer son regard sur autre chose que la table de massage, ses yeux y revenaient malgré sa forte volonté, comme s'ils y étaient mystérieusement aimantés. Et ce n'était absolument pas cela qui allait l'aider.

Encore moins quand Sam lâcha un nouveau gémissement de bien-être.

Son rêve semblait être fort agréable, et cette idée intensifia un peu plus le feu qui courait en lui. Il n'allait jamais s'en sortir, et sa santé mentale ne serait certainement plus la même après cela !

Et pire encore, il avait excessivement chaud… au point d'être prêt à enlever ses habits. Cependant, face à son second dénudé, il doutait du bien fondé d'un tel geste.

Jack n'avait pas de problème particulier envers les notions de nudité et de pudeur. Il appréciait même la vision des Bréans, qui était bien plus simple et naturelle que sur Terre. Ce peuple ne faisait pas de « culte de l'apparence » ou de chichis liés du corps. Pour tous ici, il était complètement normal que, de part sa fonction, Kiara ait si facilement accès à la nudité de chacun.

Jack avait ainsi rapidement relégué son sens de la pudeur devant elle, et quant à son massage d'hier, quand il avait vu Carter encore présente dans la pièce, il n'avait pas fait de cas non plus. Il avait bien hésité quelques secondes, puis il s'était complètement déshabillé en leurs présences, trouvant même un étrange coté érotique à le faire à deux mètres à peine de son second, nue elle aussi sous le voile qui lui avait couvert les reins.

A cet instant encore, il réprima un énième frisson de plaisir. La veille, il avait du lutter fort pour contenir l'effet excitant et troublant que lui avait causé la présence de sa subordonnée. Et il n'osait pas penser que Carter ait pu suivre chacun des mouvements de Kiara sur sa peau.

Il avait pourtant senti son regard insistant le parcourir, mais il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule, longue et intense fois au cours de son massage.

… massage…

Les explications de Kiara lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire et lui permirent de se détacher de l'objet de sa contemplation. Il scruta alors la cheminée, puis le panier où la jeune femme entreposait ses plantes. S'il commençait, il devait d'abord en jeter un bouquet dans l'âtre.

Il se demanda un instant si cela serait vraiment utile… Ces herbes n'auraient pas cette fois-ci sur lui leur effet apaisant, et Carter semblait déjà planer suffisamment !

Allait-il donc rester sans rien faire ?

S'il prenait cette option, ne regretterait-il pas le reste de sa vie d'être passé à coté d'une telle opportunité de la toucher ?

La jeune femme lui en voudrait-elle s'il la tentait ?

Jack caressa à nouveau du regard ce corps diablement tentant, et n'en pouvant plus, il marcha tel un automate jusqu'à la cheminée pour y prendre et y jeter les plantes.

Leurs parfums entêtants se dégagèrent instantanément dans la pièce, mais le général n'y suffoqua pas tant il y était habitué.

Il venait régulièrement ici depuis qu'ils étaient coincés sur cette planète, et il laissa son regard se perdre un moment dans les flammes, pour tenter de calmer le rythme fou des battements de son cœur.

De toute façon, il avait su d'avance qu'il n'aurait pu rester dans un coin à rien faire, et encore moins gérer la gêne de la jeune femme. Il était un homme d'action, et si Carter finissait par le rejeter, au moins la situation serait définitivement claire…

Faisant fi de ses angoisses, Jack tourna la tête du coté des huiles. Il devait maintenant aller les mélanger, puis revenir les mettre à chauffer dans le récipient approprié, logé dans un coin du foyer.

Seulement il hésitait à se retourner complètement, car le visage de Carter était tourné vers ce coté et il appréhendait de voir sa réaction face à la non-présence de Kiara.

Ses nerfs fatigués ne supporteraient pas un autre échange intense comme celui d'hier.

Jack jeta un dernier regard aux flammes faiblissantes, puis soupira pour se donner du courage. Il raviverait ensuite leur vigueur, tout autant qu'il étoufferait les siennes.

Le militaire se tourna alors, et fut soulagé de constater que Sam avait les yeux fermés. Aucune tension ne semblait se trahir dans son attitude.

Elle ne se doutait donc de rien, mais cela fut rapidement le cadet de ses soucis quand il constata la beauté de la danse de la lumière du feu, des ombres créées sur ses courbes et sur cette peau certainement aussi veloutée que douce.

Son désir frisa un nouveau seuil critique quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait bientôt la toucher. Et cette observation annihila toute pensée qu'il avait eu d'annuler cette séance de « torture ».

Il en était incapable. L'envie et le besoin de « la » sentir sous ses doigts étaient devenus trop puissants pour qu'il puisse continuer à les opprimer.

Parcourant son corps d'un regard, qu'il s'autorisa cette fois-ci « brûlant », il alla ensuite s'occuper de l'huile, et il verrait bien comment il arriverait à gérer le reste.

Il n'avait pas sa place ici, mais pour la première fois, il cessa de réfléchir aux lois, aux conséquences, aux valeurs et aux devoirs qui les concernaient. Il vivrait le moment présent, ce qui serait peut-être sa « seule » opportunité de la toucher, de l'aimer à travers ses mains.

Alors il y ferait honneur, et foi d'O'Neill, aussi difficile que cela allait être pour lui, elle aurait un sacré bon massage… Peut-être même le meilleur de tous !

Aujourd'hui, Carter n'avait pas ménagé sa peine pour finir à temps les modifications du système d'irrigation des champs situés à l'ouest du village. Les Bréans devaient commencer au plus tôt la récolte du Nohl, une sorte de cousin du blé Terrien.

Ils espéraient que les travaux proposés par Sam finiraient de stimuler la croissance, avant la moisson différée et aussi l'arrivée des premiers froids. Ils avaient besoin de denrées de bonne qualité pour passer l'hiver, alors que l'été, particulièrement sec, avait ralentit la maturité de la plante. La constitution de leur nouveau stock n'était donc plus qu'une question de temps et Sam avait ainsi travaillé d'arrache-pied sur les finitions, avec un groupe de volontaires, toute la journée durant sous un soleil de plomb.

Jack allait donc s'occuper d'elle. Pas comme il l'aurait voulu, mais d'une manière bien plus proche, intime et troublante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée dans leur contexte actuel.

Même si elle le repoussait quand elle le reconnaitrait, il pourrait enfin la toucher. Pas avec des effleurements impromptus mais d'une manière que tous deux ne seraient pas prêts d'oublier !

Sam bougea légèrement en sentant le fort parfum des plantes, et soupira à nouveau de bien-être quand elle prit conscience qu'on s'activait réellement dans la pièce.

Kiara était enfin là.

L'astrophysicienne ne s'impatientait pas, trouvant ce lieu si propice à la détente, mais elle avait hâte de sentir les mains exquises de la jeune femme détendre un à un ses muscles endoloris.

Elle aimait la délicatesse et la douceur de la masseuse, qui contrastaient parfois avec la force et l'énergie qu'elle imprimait dans ses mouvements, rendant différent chacun de ses massages.

Sam sentit aussi les battements de son cœur s'emballer plus que de mesure, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela. Tout compte fait, elle s'impatientait bien intérieurement, et surtout elle essayait de maintenir encore présentes les images du massage de Jack dans son esprit, alors que celles-ci disparaissaient doucement, la laissant avide et pantelante …

Peut-être qu'imaginer que ce serait les mains de son supérieur, au lieu de celles de Kiara, qui allaient la parcourir d'ici peu, l'aiderait à juguler son désir interdit et sa forte tension interne ?

Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à pouvoir le regarder en face « comme avant » ?

Sa respiration se transforma en saccades, alors qu'elle sentit la présence se positionner à sa droite.

Oh que oui, elle allait imaginer que ce serait Jack qui allait la masser.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, et ne le ferait pas, pour plonger allègrement dans son nouveau rêve quand elle sentit l'huile tiède commencer à couler délicieusement et sensuellement sur sa nuque, puis descendre lentement le long de sa gorge et de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sam soupira de plaisir. L'exercice était même facile, tant elle le visualisait parfaitement, si près d'elle… Elle était aussi nue qu'elle l'était maintenant et son cœur n'en pouvait déjà plus de battre.

L'atmosphère lui parue soudainement électrique, sensuelle, et pour un peu, elle sentirait même « sa » respiration hachée.

Immergée dans toutes ses sensations, Sam sourit de bien-être. Pour son plus grand plaisir, elle avait une sacrée bonne imagination, et elle allait à nouveau vivre un moment unique !

Tout se passait pour le moment à merveille, et sentir l'huile continuer à couler en travers son dos était divinement bon.

Son état de relaxation s'approfondissait, mais ce n'est qu'en sentant une main se poser au creux de ses reins qu'elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

Elle les referma aussi sec et se mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa quand même, alors que toutes sortes de sensations explosaient en elle.

… Ce… Ce n'était pas la main de Kiara qui venait tout juste de se poser sur sa peau.

… C'était celle de…

Sam l'avait immédiatement reconnue. « Il » avait trop peu de fois fait ce geste pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas imprimé exactement dans sa chair. Sam se mordit plus vigoureusement encore pour maitriser cette fois la vague de plaisir qui la traversa de part en part…

Elle devait pourtant se tromper… Son corps, son cœur et sa respiration se fourvoyaient !

Ce n'était pas « lui » qui ajoutait sa seconde main à la première pour étaler l'huile.

Ce ne pouvait pas être « lui ». Cela l'était uniquement dans son imagination !

Elle n'était pas si folle pour « se faire du mal » à ce point là. Elle connaissait parfaitement les tenants et les aboutissants de « leur » réalité. Et un fantasme avec son supérieur ne l'avait jamais tuée…

Cependant, à cet instant, alors qu'« il » entamait maintenant suavement un mouvement de descente sur sa peau, Sam abandonna toutes ses tentatives d'extrapolations et sut clairement que Kiara s'était faite remplacée ce soir.

Un tas de questions inonda son esprit, avec en tête un _« pourquoi Lui ? »_ puis tout se noya rapidement dans les sensations exponentielles qu'il faisait naître et qui prirent le pas sur tout le reste.

Jack ferma les yeux, pour tenter de contrôler le nouveau tremblement qui le parcourut de part en part. Il décolla légèrement ses mains pour ne pas qu'elle sente l'intensité de son trouble, et à quel point il pouvait la désirer.

Il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de croiser son regard, au cas où elle ouvrirait les yeux, tombant alors immanquablement sur la partie de son anatomie qui le trahissait malgré lui.

Il était incapable de prendre sur lui, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il essayait de masser une femme dans cet état...

Sam l'avait si vite reconnu ! Elle l'avait su dès qu'il avait posé sa main sur elle comme il aimait le faire, et comme il se l'était trop peu de fois autorisé sur des milliers et des milliers d'envies.

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, pas alors que « sa » peau et « son » corps entier étaient offerts sous ses doigts, et la toucher était…

Il n'avait de mots pour définir la sensualité accrue par le contact de l'huile.

Sa peau était d'une douceur bouleversante.

Un bref flash le traversa, lui rappelant la première fois avant ce jour où son désir de la toucher avait été presque été plus fort que son contrôle. Dans la base d'Hathor, où une partie du SGC avait été reproduite pour les piéger, la tentation avait faillit l'emporter quand il l'avait réveillée.

Il ressentait encore cette envie, la même, sauf qu'il y répondait aujourd'hui.

Cette fois-ci, il posait ses mains sur ce corps dénudé et désiré.

C'était tout aussi attirant, enivrant et dangereux, car plus il le parcourait, plus il en voulait. Et maintenant qu'il l'explorait presque à sa guise, puisque la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir l'arrêter, il désirait découvrir la sensation de sa peau brûlante contre la sienne.

Il n'allait jamais pouvoir résister et survivre à cela !

Se sentant déjà trop limite, Jack vida le fond de la coupelle d'huile sur la peau de Sam, puis s'éloigna pour la remplir à nouveau et la remettre à chauffer à coté du feu flamboyant.

Une fois l'action accomplie, l'homme serra alors ses poings à s'en faire mal en fixant les flammes, dans ce qui était certainement sa dernière tentative désespérée de reprendre son sang-froid.

Sam se mordit un peu plus la lèvre inférieure quand les mains de Jack se reposèrent au creux de ses reins, et que « son » regard la parcourut à nouveau.

La sensation devenait de plus en plus douloureuse dans sa bouche, mais c'était cela ou laisser s'échapper les gémissements et les prémisses de volupté qui naissaient dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exprimer à son supérieur combien elle aimait ses mains sur sa peau.

Pendant de désagréables secondes, quand il avait les décollées, elle avait crut qu'il avait finalement renoncé à cet échange, pour sauvegarder certainement ce qui leur restait de santé mentale, de devoir ou de bon sens ; mais en les sentant à nouveau remonter suavement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle fut définitivement heureuse qu'il n'en soit rien.

Il ne s'occupait pour le moment que d'étaler divinement l'huile sur toute la surface de son dos, et elle, elle tentait par tous les moyens de brider l'affolement de son imagination et l'embrasement de ses sens.

Son rêve l'avait déjà émoustillée plus que de mesure, et sa traître de peau réagissait déjà bien suffisamment à ses doigts, frissonnant à loisir, pour qu'elle n'anticipe en plus ce qu'allait être la suite.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour remettre manifestement de l'huile à chauffer, Sam laissa à nouveau son cerveau fonctionner, et de nouvelles questions se déverser dans son esprit.

Allait-il vraiment la masser entièrement, comme le faisait habituellement Kiara ?

Jusqu'où pourrait-elle supporter cela ?

Où devraient-ils replacer ensuite les limites qu'ils faisaient manifestement reculer ?

Que ferait-elle de sa relation avec Pete après ça ?

Sam voulait tant profiter du moment présent, qui incluait Jack pour une fois. A cet instant, elle désirait tant suivre l'appel déchirant de son cœur et de son corps… Un intense combat fit rage en elle.

Elle était aussi devant sa seule opportunité de tout arrêter. Il serait définitivement trop tard quand il reposerait ses mains sur elle, il n'y aurait alors plus de retour en arrière, ni de possibles faux-semblants.

Etaient-ils prêts à prendre ces risques ?

Etaient-ils prêts à se dévoiler et mettre ainsi leurs carrières en jeu ?

N'ayant pas de réponses, et ne voulant même pas écouter sa propre intuition quand à ce qu'elle voulait réellement elle, Sam se reconcentra sur la présence de Jack, qu'elle sentit toujours immobile à quelques mètres.

Il mettait du temps à revenir. Etait-ce un mauvais signe ?

Sam prit alors sur elle pour ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qu'il faisait. Son cœur se serra puis se remit à battre à un rythme effréné quand elle découvrit sa puissante et virile silhouette auréolée de l'éclat du feu.

L'image semblable de la veille s'imposa à son esprit et fit grimper un nouveau sommet à son désir.

Comment pourrait-elle le repousser maintenant ? Alors qu'elle l'avait déjà laissé aller trop loin et qu'elle était à bout.

Elle devait être honnête avec elle-même. Elle avait une telle faim de lui. Tout son être attendait impatiemment la suite.

Il avait les mains appuyées contre le manteau de la cheminée, la tête baissée et le corps si tendu et figé qu'elle le devina animé du même combat intérieur.

Sam prit alors la décision de laisser au destin la tâche de s'occuper de la suite. Quoiqu'il arriverait ce soir ou cette nuit, elle l'accepterait et ne le regretterait pas.

La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux, en partie soulagée, et patienta en laissant son désir mettre à terre chacune de ses barrières.

Jack reprit contact avec la réalité extérieure quand il sentit le regard de Sam se poser sur lui, le parcourir lentement jusqu'à ce que ce ressenti ne s'estompe.

Le silence régnait en maître des lieux, et il pouvait presque encore entendre leurs souffles saccadés.

Quand cela perdura, le militaire se retourna pour observer son second à son tour, le cœur à nouveau au bord de l'explosion quand il la découvrit dans la position qu'il l'avait laissée il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Sam n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ! Il savait qu'elle l'avait observé, mais elle n'avait pas mis fin à cette scène irréelle… Elle semblait même maintenant l'attendre, alors qu'elle aurait dû profiter de son éloignement pour se lever et se rhabiller, et sauvegarder ainsi leurs situations présentes.

Elle aurait dû penser au couple qu'elle avait déjà…

Elle…

Toute pensée déserta l'esprit de Jack quand il réalisa que la jeune femme acceptait qu'il puisse enfin se passer quelque chose entre eux.

Il ne savait pas si cela représentait un nouveau pas ou juste une parenthèse dans cet espace-temps, mais il fut incapable d'en concevoir les conséquences.

Le corps toujours en feu et le souffle à nouveau court, il déposa le récipient d'huile à coté des braises, et se rapprochera lentement de la table de massage occupée.

Ce moment n'appartiendrait qu'à eux.

Jack détailla à nouveau les courbes offertes, lisses et fines, de son dos et de ses jambes, le galbe de ses fesses, ses cheveux éparpillés en bataille sur la table…

Tremblant de désir, il reprit sa position puis posa à nouveau ses mains au creux de ses reins. Il laissa cette fois-ci à son contact le soin de lui dire à quel point il était bouleversé.

Il était ébranlé par l'intensité de son ressenti, tout autant que par les frémissements de Sam, et les gémissements qu'elle n'étouffa pas quand il appuya sa caresse.

Dans cette pièce et à partir de cet instant, ils n'avaient plus rien à cacher.

Jack essaya tout d'abord de reprendre l'étalement de l'huile, pour détendre la tension des muscles sous ses doigts avant de créer entre eux une sorte d'osmose, un dialogue de peau à peau. Il espérait ensuite les mener à une volupté qui les transporteraient dans une intimité qu'ils ne seraient pas prêts d'oublier, mais quand il découvrit un point particulièrement sensible au creux de sa nuque, il ne put que donner le relai à ses lèvres et se perdre à cet endroit même de cette peau délicate.

Il était incapable de prendre sur lui comme il l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait qu'affermir le contact de ses mains et de sa bouche, s'enivrant complètement de son odeur et de sa douceur.

Sam gémit fortement sous cette « attaque », sursautant au nouveau déferlement de ses sens. Un intense frisson la parcourut de part en part, la faisant presque trembler, et embrasa les papillons dans son ventre quand elle sentit ses lèvres continuer à parcourir sa peau.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait si vite osé entamer les préliminaires, mais ce qu'il lui faisait avec sa bouche l'amena trop rapidement au bord de l'apoplexie.

Sa peau se mit littéralement à la brûler quand il la goûta ensuite de sa langue et qu'il descendit puis remonta sensuellement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, laissant une trainée humide contraster avec la température de l'air.

Jack semblait bel et bien avoir enfin perdu toute retenue, et cela ne pouvait que lui plaire.

Quand Sam eut l'impression que son sang allait se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines, elle ne le laissa pas redescendre vers ses fesses. L'état de ses nerfs ne lui permettrait pas d'en recevoir davantage.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, se redressa avec ses bras pour s'immobiliser en position demi-assise, et se retourner vers lui, subjuguée par le regard sombre dans lequel elle se noya.

Il était si expressif, et semblait même si « ébranlé »… mais son expression changea rapidement et se chargea de cet appétit primaire qu'elle découvrait maintenant dans ses yeux.

Jamais jusqu'à lors il ne l'avait regardée ainsi. Il avait besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Il parcourait présentement son corps tel un assoiffé, alors qu'elle ne pouvait que remarquer la bosse suggestive de son pantalon. Jack O'Neill avait vraiment envie d'elle…

Cette réalisation lui fit comme un électrochoc, et Sam s'assit rapidement face à lui, s'offrant un peu plus à lui, en entourant ses hanches de ses jambes.

Jack se rapprocha à son tour autant que le lui permit la table. Puis remontant un instant son regard sur son visage, il avança un pouce pour retracer lascivement la courbe de ses lèvres.

Sam gémit à ce nouveau contact sur sa chair, ce qui le fit réagir à son tour, en plaçant rapidement ses mains sur sa nuque et une de ses hanches pour coller sa peau brûlante à lui et joindre enfin sa bouche dévorante à la sienne.

Un cri sourd sortit alors simultanément de leurs gorges, face au déferlement de leurs sens.

Sam passa aussitôt les mains autour de la nuque de Jack, tentant de le rapprocher un peu plus, comme si cela était possible, alors qu'ils approfondissaient déjà leur impétueux baiser.

Dès lors, plus rien d'autre n'exista que cette frénésie sensuelle et presque « sauvage » qui les gagnait maintenant. Leurs mains se perdirent rapidement sur le corps de l'autre.

Jack découvrit et caressa le velouté de chaque centimètre de peau, ne refrénant toujours pas le rythme imposé par sa langue, tandis que Sam, elle, lui répondait avec la même ardeur, montrant l'habileté et la précision de ses mouvements pour le déshabiller.

Sa chemise s'ouvrit ainsi précipitamment, et Jack l'aida même à la dégager de ses bras, alors que la ceinture, le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon cédaient à leur tour grâce à la dextérité de la jeune femme.

Les derniers vêtements glissèrent aussi sec le long de ses longues jambes, les faisant trembler davantage quand leurs peaux se rencontrèrent. Ce contact était indescriptible, mais tous deux n'aspiraient plus qu'à une seule chose…

Jack descendit alors ses mains sur les fesses de Sam, et l'attira un peu plus à lui pour frotter son membre douloureux contre sa féminité. Les gémissements emplirent sensuellement la pièce et tous deux durent se maîtriser pour ne pas se laisser déjà emporter par le plaisir, alors que Sam s'arquait contre lui et amplifiait les sensations avec les mouvements de son bassin.

Tous deux furent rapidement incapables de prolonger ces préliminaires enflammés et de découvrir le reste de leurs peaux sans sombrer dans la folie, la tension sexuelle ayant atteint son total paroxysme.

Toutefois, dans le feu qui le submergeait, Jack glissa une main conquérante jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Sam, pour s'assurer qu'elle était véritablement prête à le recevoir.

Il ne pouvait pas la prendre sans que ça ne soit absolument le cas.

Quand ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que des chairs brûlantes, palpitantes et moites, un cri rauque s'échappa de sa poitrine, alors que Sam se cambrait à nouveau devant lui, offerte et pantelante.

Jack ne l'explora pas davantage, qu'il positionna sa verge et la pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins.

Leurs poitrines se comprimèrent alors à leur faire mal et leurs corps se mirent à trembler tant ils furent consumés par des sensations excitantes.

Jack s'accrocha à Sam pour ne pas tomber, et entama un va et vient puissant, croissant et obnubilant, qui leur arracha des gémissements vite remplacés par des cris, à chaque pénétration.

Les deux amants crurent défaillir et ne pas pouvoir survivre à ce corps à corps. Tout était trop fort. Huit années de frustration s'achevaient enfin dans une première fois qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginée ainsi.

Ils se seraient plutôt vus prendre le temps de s'aimer et de se découvrir mutuellement. Ils avaient pensé à tant de caresses qu'ils auraient aimé donner et recevoir, mais à cet instant, ils étaient totalement perdus dans le plus primitif plaisir de se posséder enfin.

La jouissance vint ensuite les cueillir simultanément, dans une si violente « explosion » de leurs sens qu'ils eurent presque l'impression de se séparer, leurs corps « convulsant » et s'arquant chacun en arrière.

Jack s'effondra effectivement à terre, ses jambes ne le portant plus, tandis que Sam s'agrippa à la table, alors qu'ils luttaient tous les deux pour reprendre pieds et retrouver une respiration ainsi qu'un rythme cardiaque moins anarchiques.

La sensation dans leur poitrine n'avait toujours pas disparue, mais elle n'était rien comparée à celles qui les parcouraient encore de part en part.

Un long silence régna dans la pièce, qu'aucun d'eux n'osa briser, alors qu'ils commençaient à réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et combien ils s'étaient laissés aller…

Combien ils avaient aimé et combien ils aimeraient…

Immanquablement, leurs regards finirent par se rencontrer et les stoppèrent dans leurs réflexions.

L'échange devint rapidement profond, jusqu'à ce qu'un timide sourire apparaisse sur leurs lèvres. Leur expression se fit ensuite plus personnelle, plus « amoureuse », sans qu'aucune gêne ne vienne prendre le dessus.

Jack se releva doucement et grimaça en frottant ses genoux. Il ne serait pas contre un antidouleur ou un bon massage… Son sourire s'accentua, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'autre table en se grattant la nuque, sans plus fixer la jeune femme.

Il sentait poindre un certain embarras, qui augmenterait certainement s'ils n'échangeaient pas sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et sur ce qu'il pourrait encore se passer, la nuit étant bien loin d'être finie.

Sam se redressa à son tour, grimaçant légèrement aux prémisses de courbatures qui ne manqueraient pas d'apparaître.

Son regard alla se perdre un moment sur le feu, puis sur le décor de la salle, n'osant pas se poser sur l'homme toujours aussi nu à moins de deux mètres.

Son sens de la pudeur revenait au galop, mais aux vues de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et que ses vêtements n'étaient pas à portée de mains, elle rangea ce fait dans un coin de sa conscience, décidant plutôt de se concentrer sur les sensations qui perduraient dans son corps.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour…

Jack et elle avaient enfin fait l'amour… plus que passionnément et rapidement certes, mais ils l'avaient fait, alors qu'ils avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à garder leurs distances, pour ne jamais dépasser volontairement le point de non retour…

Ils avaient fait l'amour…

Des paroles la sortirent de ses pensées.

_- Est-ce que ça va ? _Répéta Jack.

Sam acquiesça de la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire et d'éviter de le regarder.

Son cœur battait encore suffisamment la chamade, et comment ne pourrait-elle pas aller après un moment pareil ?

Un mouvement de Jack la fit pourtant poser son regard sur lui, et Sam sentit sa tension culminer à un nouveau sommet, quand au lieu de remonter caleçon et pantalon pour se rhabiller, elle le vit défaire les lacets de ses boots, et se débarrasser de tout ce qui lui encombrait les chevilles.

Il était maintenant complètement nu devant elle, son désir à nouveau fièrement affiché alors qu'il la couvrait d'un nouveau regard affamé. Son propre appétit la submergea, sans qu'elle ne cherche à le cacher cette fois-là.

Ils avaient peut-être étanché une partie de l'urgence de la frustration qui les habitait, mais ils n'en avaient en rien apaisé la soif.

Cette nuit n'était définitivement pas finie !

Tous deux déglutirent et hésitèrent quant à la marche à suivre. Ils étaient encore « coincés » ici pour plusieurs heures, et ils ne les tiendraient certainement pas juste à se regarder ainsi.

_- Rallongez-vous, je vous dois toujours un massage « Spécial Jack ». _Prononça l'homme souriant, décidant d'agir en se rapprochant du feu pour le réalimenter, et vérifier la température de l'huile qui y chauffait toujours.

Sam obtempéra sans se faire prier, souriant davantage en se rallongeant sur le ventre. Elle n'était vraiment pas contre un réel et coquin massage, et n'aurait même jamais pu espérer mieux comme masseur, ni comme « tenue » qu'arborait ledit masseur…

Se faire masser était chose agréable, par un beau « mec » d'autant plus, mais par un Jack complètement nu… Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge rien qu'à cette pensée.

Aucun fantasme ne pouvait égaler ce qu'elle allait vivre, et elle prévoyait même de mettre de sa touche personnelle à ce massage…

Si elle rêvait de se faire masser par lui, elle voulait en faire tout autant.

S'installant alors plus confortablement avec l'étoffe moelleuse qu'il lui tendit, elle étouffa à nouveau sa conscience et s'abandonna simplement à ce qui suivrait.

Cette fois-ci, ils prendraient leur temps pour se découvrir différemment et mutuellement. Et, que cela ne reste qu'une parenthèse hors du temps ou que cela soit le début de quelque chose, ils connaitraient enfin les véritables facettes qu'ils cachaient derrière les codes de l'armée.

Jack se rapprocha à nouveau de Sam, avec la coupelle d'huile qu'il posa près d'elle.

Il admira à nouveau la danse des ombres sur sa peau satinée, sentant son désir lui brûler les reins, mais cette fois-ci, il pressentait qu'il pourrait en rester « maître », plus longtemps que la fois précédente en tout cas.

D'un doigt qu'il posa sur son mollet, il suivit ensuite sensuellement les lignes mouvantes jouant sur les courbes, faisant frémir ce corps offert.

Il prit ensuite le récipient, et versa à nouveau lentement son contenu sur la nuque de Sam, qui soupira de contentement.

Dieu que c'était bon, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre !

Sam tenta de réfréner l'embrasement de ses sens pendant que Jack remettait de l'huile sur les braises, alors que celle appliquée réchauffait à nouveau agréablement sa colonne vertébrale et sa gorge.

Elle savait que l'homme ne repartirait pas d'emblée à l'assaut de sa peau, et si elle ne se contrôlait pas davantage, c'est bien elle qui risquait de tout refaire déraper !

Sam se concentra alors sur les mains qui se posèrent chaleureusement sur ses reins, puis qui remontèrent et redescendirent dans des mouvements suaves et lascifs.

Si on ne se contentait que du massage, Jack était vraiment doué.

Il faisait rapidement disparaître ses dernières tensions, et embrasait ensuite sa peau, en y ajoutant sa bouche et sa langue, la faisant gémir plus que de raison.

Il s'occupa ainsi consciencieusement de tout l'arrière de son corps, avant de la faire se retourner et de commencer à lui prodiguer le même traitement au niveau du visage.

Il embrassa son front, sa tempe gauche, son nez, sa joue. Il alla mordiller un instant le lobe de son oreille, puis la peau sensible en dessous, mais il suivit ensuite la courbe de la mâchoire au lieu d'aller se perdre dans son cou, pour lequel Sam ouvrait un large accès en inclinant la tête. La jeune femme émit un grognement de frustration, qui se changea en gémissement quand il quitta son menton pour enfin effleurer ses lèvres.

Jack laissa un pouce en faire le contour, puis s'attarda sur la partie charnue, avant de prendre le relai de sa langue et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Cette femme le rendait fou, surtout quand elle répondit instantanément à son baiser, le rendant plus passionné encore, alors qu'ils se redressaient à demi et collaient un peu plus de leurs peaux. Cependant, quand Sam sentit la main de Jack se poser avec douceur sur sa joue, son cœur rata un battement quand l'échange prit de lui-même une tournure plus tendre, laissant les lèvres et les langues se découvrir et exprimer une plus grande palette de sentiments.

Jack finit par se relever, avant de se perdre définitivement. Il se sentait si limite.

Il se laisserait volontiers submerger, mais donner du plaisir à Carter était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré depuis leur première rencontre, alors il tiendrait le plus longtemps possible.

Il aimait s'enivrer de sa peau, surtout que l'huile avait un parfum très agréable, proche de la vanille et était surtout toute à fait comestible.

Kiara le lui avait certifié, quand il s'était hasardé à lui poser la question, alors qu'il s'était imaginé pendant une folle seconde en train de faire l'amour à Carter exactement comme maintenant.

Il fit donc se rallonger Sam, qui émit un nouveau grognement contestataire, mais celui-ci mourut quand elle sentit l'huile couler cette fois-ci entre ses seins.

Jack arrivait enfin aux parties où elle voulait le sentir, et que lui-même semblait avoir hâte d'explorer plus finement.

Le liquide ambré et tiède glissa jusque dans son cou. Jack commença à l'appliquer de ses mains, puis il la couvrit de traînées brûlantes de sa langue jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Il continua à étaler l'huile jusque sur ses côtes, et fit enfin honneur aux rondeurs pleines de sa poitrine, coupant même le souffle de la jeune femme par le jeu de sa bouche sur ses tétons tendus de plaisir.

Ses seins étaient si parfaits pour ses mains qu'il avait du mal à s'en détacher, alors que sa bouche descendait maintenant vers son nombril.

Sam se redressa cependant, incapable d'en supporter davantage.

Fiévreusement, elle passa une main derrière la nuque de Jack, l'attira à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer à descendre le long de son corps, sans au préalable avoir pu le toucher et soulager un peu de cette incroyable tension qu'il avait fait naître en elle.

Jack dût même la lâcher et se retenir à la table pour ne pas être déséquilibré. Il gémit sous cette attaque, se sentant défaillir sous l'impétuosité de sa langue.

Sam se détacha un instant de lui, et l'attira un peu plus près sur la table, collant son corps contre le sien, entre ses jambes.

- _A votre tour « mon Général ». _Intima-t-elle d'un air coquin, et d'une voix rauque qu'elle eut du mal à se reconnaître.

Jack faillit étouffer face à cette requête et ce contact.

Son besoin d'elle était devenu si douloureux, que bien que l'idée d'échanger sa place avec elle était plus que tentante, il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait encore longtemps. Cependant, à la pensée de sentir ses mains à elle sur lui, sa bouche et sa langue, il s'allongea illico sur la table à présent libérée.

Sam sourit de sa réaction, mais ne s'attarda pas sur son regard de braise, allant plutôt s'occuper de l'huile.

Elle allait prendre un immense plaisir à le toucher, autant qu'il en avait montré pour elle.

Comme lui, elle admira la danse de la lumière des flammes sur sa peau halée. Une teinte pâle ressortait là où il n'était pas bronzé, mais son corps était beau, grand, svelte et ferme.

Le feu de ses reins s'intensifia un peu plus, et un point apparut dans sa poitrine et sa gorge … Était-il humain de ressentir un tel besoin de quelqu'un ? De se sentir entière et complète qu'avec lui ?

Sam laissa de coté ses interrogations et ses sensations, et debout à coté de lui, elle se concentra à verser l'huile tiède sur sa nuque.

Le gémissement qui s'échappa de Jack la fit sourire, et la rassura quelque part. Elle n'était pas la seule à être « dépendante » et à en avoir « peur ».

La jeune femme commença à appliquer les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait reçus, se laissant guider par les soupirs de bien-être de l'homme sous ses doigts. Elle y prenait elle aussi un grand plaisir, mais elle se retrouva rapidement gênée pour couvrir la totalité de son dos, sans avoir à se contorsionner.

Sam évalua alors rapidement la résistance de la table, et satisfaite de sa constatation, elle y grimpa agilement, s'asseyant prestement à califourchon sur les fesses fermes et rebondies de Jack.

Celui-ci se mit à gémir plus fortement, appréciant la nouvelle position autant que les nouveaux et divins contacts : ses lèvres perdues sur sa nuque, ses seins frôlant délicieusement sa peau, et sa féminité frottant contre son postérieur.

Sam s'occupa ainsi de son dos massif, variant le type de caresses. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, elle s'attarda sur ses fesses pleines, quand elle finit par descendre dans un état second le long de ce corps d'homme.

Les sensations de l'huile et de sa peau contre la sienne étaient indescriptibles, tout autant que leurs saveurs.

Et Sam n'en revenait pas, elle pouvait toucher, caresser, goûter Jack O'Neill.

D'un certain coté, elle avait peur d'être seulement dans un rêve, dans l'un de ses fantasmes.

Elle se revoyait, fébrile et hagarde, toutes ces fois où cela lui était arrivé au fil des années.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle sursauta même quand elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. A trop se perdre dans ses pensées, elle avait cessé de le masser, et Jack la fixait maintenant, quasiment entièrement retourné. Un éclair inquiet passa dans ses yeux, puis la chaude lumière du désir vint reprendre ses droits.

_- Aurais-je droit aussi au recto ? _demanda-t-il d'un air mutin.

Sam sourit à son tour, et se mit presque à rougir quand ses yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par la partie réactive, « éveillée », et si proche, de son anatomie.

Un nouvel appétit naquit instantanément en elle, quand elle resta à la fixer, se passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres. Jack sentit la tension de son corps friser un nouveau sommet, quand il désira lui-même qu'elle s'en empare.

Et voir un tel regard vorace, avoir cette image de chez cette femme, alors qu'il était l'objet de sa convoitise, le marquerait à jamais.

Ce massage était bel et bien en train de leur échapper, et d'être relégué aux oubliettes, pour laisser place à un ébat d'autant plus troublant et excitant.

Etaient-ils réellement capable de continuer ce massage ?

Combien de temps allaient-ils jouer encore ainsi ? Sur un espace aussi petit ?

Se sentant sur le point de succomber et de le goûter, Sam lâcha sa main et s'écarta pour descendre de la table.

Elle voulait plus, beaucoup plus qu'un simple massage. Elle ramassa alors les affaires de Jack et remit la coupelle sur son socle dans la cheminée, sous le regard stupéfait de son supérieur.

Une multitude de questions se déversa en ce dernier. Elle n'allait quand même pas le planter là ? Alors qu'ils avaient fait tomber toutes leurs barrières…. Enfin peut-être pas toutes se dit-il quand il la vit se diriger vers la chaise où étaient déposés ses habits.

Allait-elle vraiment se rhabiller et sortir d'ici ?

Tous deux savaient qu'ouvrir la porte ne lui poserait pas de longs soucis. C'était après tout son système qui la maintenait fermée…

Jack se gratta la nuque, ne sachant comment réagir. Il commençait à se sentir comme un imbécile, allongé là sur cette table, nu comme un ver, alors que la jeune femme était manifestement et inexplicablement en train de le repousser.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

Et ils s'étaient déjà laissé aller une fois au nom du ciel ! Son cœur se serra au bonheur qu'il avait ressenti avec cette première fois, et sur lequel il devait se préparer à faire une croix.

Ce ne pouvait pourtant pas être qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air…

Les sens toujours aux aguets, un déplacement de Sam le sortit de la brume dans laquelle il s'enfonçait.

Levant un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de Teal'c, il la vit rapprocher, avec un peu de peine, la seconde et massive table de massage vers la sienne et l'y coller, doublant ainsi la surface en la transformant en couche improvisée.

Le cœur battant maintenant plus vite, Jack chercha dans les yeux de Sam la confirmation qu'elle n'était pas en train de le rabrouer, mais bien de lui proposer une solution à l'étroitesse de leur support.

Il lui sourit ensuite tendrement pour la rassurer, et voir s'effacer son air perplexe face à la mine maussade qu'il avait dû afficher avec l'emballement de ses mauvaises pensées.

Être ici tous les deux nus à faire l'amour, avait encore un coté surréaliste, comme s'il risquait à tout moment de se réveiller d'un rêve, qui le laisserait une fois de plus las et harassé.

Cependant, il voulait y croire…

Et Carter avait toujours les meilleures idées !

Sam souffla de soulagement, de voir son « illumination » bien accueillie. Face à son expression, elle avait eu peur pendant quelques secondes qu'il ne fasse machine arrière ; mais alors qu'il l'invitait à prendre place à ses cotés en tapotant sur le matelas de serviettes improvisé, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

Tout pouvait-il être plus simple entre eux ?

Elle reprit la coupelle d'huile, au cas où, puis vint s'allonger tout près de lui, sans toutefois le toucher. Ils avaient tout le reste de la nuit, il leur était inutile de se presser ou de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des assoiffés, même si l'envie les y poussait.

Ils se contentèrent de laisser leur regard courir sur la peau de l'autre, gravant dans leurs mémoires chaque plat, chaque creux et sinuosité.

D'un geste lent et doux, Jack finit par avancer sa main libre vers le visage de Sam, et appliqua sa paume contre sa joue, se délectant de sa chaleur.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux sous cette caresse, l'approfondissant en appuyant ce délicieux contact. Elle tressaillit même quand elle le sentit retracer de son pouce le relief de ses lèvres, puis le fit gémir à son tour quand elle happa son doigt aventureux et le caressa de sa langue, donnant à l'échange une soudaine tournure plus érotique.

Un sourire coquin apparut sur son visage, mais Sam ne résista pas, quand repoussé un peu plus loin dans ses retranchements, Jack glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui d'un geste vif. Elle sentit la tension qu'il essayait de maîtriser, et cela ne fit qu'exacerber la sienne.

Elle se colla alors contre lui, soupirant enfin de sentir sa peau, ainsi que sa virilité palpitante contre sa cuisse.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent rapidement, leurs langues aussi, se laissant submerger par la fièvre qui les envahit.

Sam ouvrit les cuisses, pour le sentir là où elle en avait envie, et Jack bascula sur elle, répondant à son appel. Lâchant l'appui d'un de ses coudes, il lui agrippa une de ses hanches pour se rapprocher davantage et se frotter contre elle.

Un grognement s'étouffa simultanément dans leurs gorges. L'huile exaltait le glissement voluptueux de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, et amplifiait l'urgence de s'unir à nouveau.

Sam lui agrippa les fesses pour l'inciter à en finir à cet instant. Elle le voulait tellement en elle, mais sans savoir où Jack pouvait trouver un tel contrôle, elle le sentit se décoller légèrement. Dans un gémissement de frustration, elle le vit prendre la coupelle d'huile et descendre un peu plus bas le long de son corps.

Elle n'aurait jamais du reprendre ce fichu récipient, et elle serait alors proche du 7ème ciel à ce moment. Elle ne voulait plus jouer, du moins pas avant le prochain round !

Jack devina ses pensées et sourit en se reconcentrant sur sa tâche. Lui aussi était à la limite de l'implosion, mais l'envie d'explorer une partie d'elle, dont il s'était peu occupé jusqu'à présent, était la plus forte. Il voulait la voir se tordre de plaisir sous ses doigts et sous sa bouche. Il voulait connaître son goût avant de la posséder à nouveau.

Plaçant sa tête au niveau de son nombril, il se força à fixer son visage, et non son bas-ventre qu'il sentait palpitant.

_- Je crois que je m'en étais arrêté par là, non ? _demanda-t-il pour avoir son assentiment.

Sam sentit son cœur manquer un battement, puis battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre les serviettes.

Elle n'allait jamais réussir à survivre à cela. Le souvenir récent de ses doigts sur ses chairs brûlantes la secouait encore, alors que dire s'il y ajoutait sa bouche et sa langue ?

C'était une autre partie de lui qu'elle y voulait, mais son corps se fit si mou à cette idée, qu'il ne pouvait lui venir l'idée de le repousser.

Un tremblement la parcourue de part en part, et s'abandonnant complètement à lui les yeux fermés, Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation.

Jack sentit une nouvelle flambée de désir lui brûler les reins. Cette femme était extraordinaire. Il savait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces petits jeux. Tout son corps trahissait son besoin de lui, de ne faire plus qu'un… Sa respiration saccadée, ses mains crispées sur les serviettes, la manière dont elle s'ouvrait et collait son bassin à lui… et pourtant elle s'abandonnait à ce dernier désir.

Goûtant à nouveau la peau au dessus du nombril, il positionna la coupelle au dessus de l'interstice, et y versa un peu de liquide ambré, arrachant un long gémissement à Sam.

Souriant, il étala l'huile sur tout son ventre, avant de laisser faire sa bouche et de continuer à apprécier le grain de sa peau. Il arriva ensuite à la lisière de sa douce toison, qu'il effleura de son souffle, faisant davantage trembler la jeune femme. Il reprit à nouveau la coupelle et répandit sans aucune hésitation le reste de son contenu sur ses boucles dorées.

Sam sursauta et se cambra davantage, sous la sensation de l'huile tiède coulant sur sa féminité. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était déjà fort, des picotements la parcouraient par vagues, alors qu'elle se sentait aspirée dans une spirale de plus en plus puissante, mais tout cela ne fut rien quand les doigts de Jack se posèrent enfin sur la peau fine de son sexe.

Un râle s'échappa de sa poitrine, qu'il flattait encore de sa main libre, alors qu'il continuait son étourdissante exploration.

Un brouillard envahit complètement Sam, quand Jack y ajouta sa bouche puis sa langue avide, puis ce ressenti fut rapidement remplacé par l'un des orgasmes les plus foudroyants qu'elle n'ait jamais vécus.

Jack regarda fièrement le corps de Sam retomber mollement sur leur couche. Des spasmes la parcouraient encore, alors qu'il remontait son visage à la hauteur du sien.

Le corps en feu et d'autant plus stimulé par les cris qu'elle avait poussé, il caressa doucement son visage pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, écartant les mèches collées par la sueur de son front.

Alors qu'elle rencontra son regard sombre et langoureux, il s'inquiéta des émotions qu'il lut dans ses yeux.

_- Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Sam hocha la tête, encore incapable de lui répondre verbalement ou de reprendre un véritable contrôle sur son corps.

Elle peinait à revenir complètement, mais elle le regardait, si prévenant, si sensuel, si doux, si tendu contre elle.

Elle sentait ce corps vibrer du désir impérieux qu'il avait d'elle. Elle…

Sam gémit quand Jack se repositionna plus étroitement sur elle, collant à nouveau sa virilité turgescente à sa féminité.

De faibles soubresauts le traversaient, sous la force du contrôle qu'il semblait s'imposer.

Touchée au fond d'elle-même, Sam s'ouvrit un peu plus à lui, tout en plaçant une main autour de sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos. Dans un geste plus qu'explicite, elle le rapprocha encore et arqua son bassin à sa rencontre. Elle était prête à le recevoir.

Elle avait même le sentiment qu'elle l'avait toujours été, et qu'elle le serait toujours. Son corps et son âme seraient toujours liés à ceux de Jack O'Neill.

Jack gémit à son tour, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il ne faisait que ressentir, consumé par ses sensations. Son corps avait atteint un tel état de tension indescriptible, qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait y survivre. Il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller. Pour l'instant, il restait immobile, son cœur battant à tout rompre, alors que Sam se frottait vigoureusement contre lui, réveillant la « bête » qui sommeillait en lui.

Il avait beau ne plus être capable de penser clairement, il n'oubliait pas que c'était Sam sous lui… Sam… dont le déhanchement se faisait maintenant plus affamé.

Il ne pouvait pas seulement rêver.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge, suivi d'un autre quand il sentit la langue de la jeune femme remonter sensuellement le long de sa gorge pour se perdre sur son menton, sur sa mâchoire et trouver le point sensible qu'elle avait rapidement su repérer.

Cependant, ce n'est qu'en entendant son prénom en supplique murmurée, que la digue de son contrôle céda enfin.

Jack la dévora alors d'un nouveau regard, tout en immisçant une main entre leurs deux corps, pour mieux positionner l'extrémité de son sexe contre l'orée humide de sa féminité. Puis, n'étant plus maître de lui-même, il glissa en elle et l'emplie sans attendre d'un puissant coup de reins, tout en lui arrachant un cri frénétique, premier d'une nouvelle série.

Tous deux haletèrent face à la sensation de chute vertigineuse qui les envahit alors.

Cette fois-ci fut encore plus forte que la précédente, car il ne s'agissait plus seulement de soulager leur incommensurable frustration, mais de mêler aussi leurs sentiments.

Et s'ils avaient crut mourir à leur première étreinte, ils se sentirent à présent plus vivants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, alors Jack se mouvait lentement en elle.

L'huile les excitait merveilleusement, décuplant incomparablement leurs sensations.

Leurs bouches se capturèrent ensuite, s'embrassant avidement et laissant les langues se livrer un duel dont l'intensité les laissa pantelants.

Agrippée à lui, Sam posa une main sur une fesse galbée de son amant, l'invitant à aller plus loin en elle et à augmenter encore le rythme puissant de ses coups de rein.

Elle voulait qu'il l'emplisse totalement, elle voulait le sentir aussi loin que possible et laisser jouer ses muscles intimes autour de lui.

Sam eut alors l'envie de mener la danse, et dans un savant coup de hanche, elle inversa leur position, les faisant presque tomber. Ils se retinrent in extrémis un instant à la table et se replacèrent rapidement au centre de leur espace pour reprendre un rythme plus enflammé. Sam s'arqua un instant et se repositionna son bassin en se retirant presque pour reprendre un meilleur angle. Un cri rauque s'échappa de leurs deux poitrines.

Cette approche là était mieux… beaucoup mieux, alors qu'elle ondulait maintenant d'un mouvement de plus en plus puissant contre lui, la tête à demie rejetée en arrière, les lèvres gémissantes à peine ouvertes.

Jack lui répondit, accrochant ses mains à ses hanches, accompagnant et joignant sa force à son ardeur sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pousser des râles entêtants, et de trembler sous chaque déferlante.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il aimait avoir Sam au dessus de lui. Ses ondulations, et les soubresauts de ses seins étaient hypnotiques, et tout en elle la révélait à cet instant précis comme l'incarnation pure de la sensualité. Il venait de trouver un autre de ses talents, car elle était « douée » pour l'amour.

Chaque pénétration les entraînait toujours plus loin vers la jouissance, mais ce qu'elle faisait là avec ses muscles internes autour de sa verge, transformait les vagues de plaisir pur en tempêtes déchainées, les aliénant au plus profond de leurs êtres.

Et, quand ils sentirent tous les deux la délivrance arriver, leur corps commençant à se cambrer et leur souffle à leur manquer, ils ralentirent alors d'un commun accord le rythme, ne voulant pas en finir si vite.

Jack remonta plutôt ses mains de sa taille à sa poitrine, caressant d'abord à peine la rondeur de ses seins, pour jouer de ses paumes sur les tétons tendus de désir. Sam se perdit un peu plus en arrière, laissant échapper une plainte sourde dans sa gorge. Elle plaça ensuite ses propres mains sur celles de Jack, pour appesantir son contact. Elle voulait le sentir de partout, alors qu'il approfondissait sa caresse.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de crier, perdant presque pieds, quand à présent redressé, Jack avait remplacé leurs mains par sa propre bouche, léchant, mordant, titillant ses rondeurs féminines.

La jeune femme releva ensuite le visage de son amant, faisant se rencontrer leurs bouches dévorantes et reprenant un rythme plus rapide de ses hanches.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout cela était beaucoup trop fort…

Passant une main sur sa nuque, Jack essaya d'inverser à son tour la position, mais Sam résista, souhaitant en finir dans cette même disposition maintenant.

Se comprenant tous deux, ils ouvrirent ainsi les yeux pour se plonger dans ceux de l'autre, tandis que les coups de reins et les ondulations se faisaient de plus en plus puissants, profonds et urgents. Ils sentaient enfler à nouveau en eux un plaisir d'une intensité inconnue, presque effrayante.

Et, le regard intoxiqué par la vision de l'autre, ils lâchèrent prise et glissèrent simultanément dans une extase absolue.

Les tremblements de leurs corps mirent plusieurs minutes à s'estomper complètement, alors qu'ils restaient immobiles, essoufflés, comblés et enlacés.

Sam reposait maintenant sur son torse, qui se mouvait encore rapidement, le visage perdu dans son cou à sentir son odeur d'homme.

Jack était encore en elle, et ils étaient bien.

Leurs peaux étaient collantes, mais ils étaient loin d'avoir froid ou d'en être gênés. Le feu diffusait toujours sa douce chaleur, et peu à peu, ils reprenaient contact avec leur environnement.

Jack ouvrit les yeux le premier et bougea légèrement la tête pour admirer la cascade de cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillait en partie le visage. Un sourire illumina ses traits, alors que des lèvres tendres de la jeune femme lui parcouraient légèrement mais langoureusement le cou.

Arriverait-il à la laisser partir après cette nuit ?

Jack refoula l'arrivée de ses angoisses et se concentra uniquement sur le corps chaud couché sur lui. Il soupira alors de bien-être et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle.

Sam lui répondit du même long soupir, quand elle le sentit maintenant caresser doucement son dos, sa nuque, et elle frotta elle-même un peu plus son nez vers sa mâchoire pour sentir la naissance des poils de sa barbe lui irriter la peau. Ce ressenti était étonnamment tout aussi agréable que la douceur de son épiderme, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé chez ses anciens partenaires.

Le silence était apaisant également. Leurs respirations avaient repris leur cours normal, et l'atmosphère transformait à présent leur passion en douce complicité, que Jack se fit un plaisir d'égayer.

_- Wow ! _lança-t-il simplement, à la fois mutin et sérieux.

Sam sourit contre sa peau. Elle avait immédiatement perçu l'importance qu'il mettait à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, et elle savait aussi qu'il avait balancé ce mot pour la faire rire et réagir.

_- Idem ici, _lui répondit-elle alors, voulant garder cette note légère entre eux, mais réappuyant un instant le contact de ses lèvres sur la base de son cou pour lui faire comprendre que pour elle aussi, cela comptait.

Elle rigola ensuite, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'apprécierait pas une telle intrusion des répliques favorites de Teal'c dans sa bouche, ce qu'il lui confirma en commençant à la chatouiller. Sam remua un peu plus fortement, appuyant sur les cotes de Jack, qui poussa un léger gémissement de douleur.

_- Attends, je vais me décaler. _proposa-t-elle, en commençant à se redresser sur ses bras.

_- Ne bouge surtout pas ! _l'arrêta-t-il en resserrant les siens autour d'elle.

Sam s'immobilisa, et tous deux se sourirent, soupirant en concert de contentement avant de se replacer.

_- Tu comptes rester ainsi tout le reste de la nuit ?_ lui demanda-t-elle se refugiant à nouveau dans son cou.

_- La proposition est tentante, mais restons simplement ainsi jusqu'au prochain round..._

Sam se redressa une nouvelle fois pour le regarder, l'air plutôt étonnée.

_- Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? _se défendit-il, amusé. Puis, murmurant plus sensuellement : _J'ai encore plein de choses à vous dire Colonel. _

Sam sentit les papillons se réveiller dans son ventre. Elle était prête à « discuter » avec lui autant de fois qu'ils le pourraient…

_- A vos ordres Mon Général. _Répondit-elle simplement, d'une voix suave et sexy.

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit à son tour, mais l'homme se réfréna. Il appréciait trop cette petite « séance câlin » avec Carter pour y mettre si rapidement fin.

Il était même intrigué par ce naturel et cette simplicité qui s'étaient instaurés entre eux, et qui lui faisaient découvrir et aimer davantage une autre part de la personnalité de son ancien second.

Et, ne voulant pas laisser le silence redevenir le maître des lieux, ni leur donner le loisir de trop penser ou somnoler, Jack embrassa un instant la courbe son épaule, puis continua à dire ce qui lui passait à l'esprit.

_- Je me demande bien lequel de nous deux sera fatigué le premier…_

Sam sourit à nouveau, sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait agréablement.

_- Est-ce un défi mon Général ?_

Jack apprécia une nouvelle fois le ton coquin qu'elle utilisa pour prononcer son grade, et pensa même qu'il pourrait facilement s'y habituer.

_- C'en est un_. Continua-t-il ainsi leur jeu. _Et bien mieux trouvé que votre bras de fer, colonel !_

Sam lui donna une tape sur les côtes, faisant sourire son amant. Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement la joue pour se faire « pardonner », tout en poursuivant.

_Et pour tout dire, j'ai toujours largement préféré les démonstrations d'endurance à celles de la force_.

Sam redressa à nouveau son visage, et se plongea dans son regard pour y trouver une confirmation. L'endurance lui allait très bien !

_- Vraiment _? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle commençait à présent à embrasser lentement une partie de sa mâchoire, allant en direction de ses lèvres.

_- La nuit va être longue…_.murmura à peine Jack, se laissant aller à ce contact lascif, et descendant ses mains un peu plus vers ses fesses.

Leurs lèvres finirent par se frôler, mélangeant leurs souffles, avant de se rencontrer et de prendre le temps de s'explorer. Le baiser resta doux, appuyé, mais sans danse ou affrontement de leurs langues. A cet instant, ce n'était pas leur seule passion qu'ils voulaient faire passer.

Jack remonta ses mains pour les perdre dans la chevelure de son amante, puis d'un coup précis de hanche, il inversa leur position, s'attachant à rester en elle et à continuer à l'embrasser tout aussi tendrement. Il désirait lui faire comprendre, au delà des mots, à quel point elle était importante ou précieuse à ses yeux.

Tous deux se replacèrent instantanément, ayant anticipé cette fois-ci le mouvement, mais les frottements créés à leurs entrejambes les firent gémir et réveillèrent leurs appétits.

Leur baiser commença à s'enflammer un peu plus, encourageant ensuite leurs mains à partir dans une conquête renouvelée.

Ils savaient tout ce qu'ils essayaient de signifier.

Cette nuit-là, ils se sentaient sur une telle même longueur d'onde, si coupés de leur monde, qu'ils communiqueraient à maintes reprises et de bien différentes manières…

*****************************

Sam était assise, accoudée à son bureau, et faisait mine de relire ses notes, alors qu'il y avait un bon moment que ses pensées avaient désertées à des milliards de milliards d'années lumière de son labo.

Après avoir présentement passé une partie de la matinée à étudier le nouveau minerai et tablettes trouvés par SG2 en leur absence, elle attendait distraitement l'arrivée de Daniel et de Teal'c. Ses deux amis devaient lui rapporter lesdits objets, ainsi que leurs premières traductions, mais cela prenait apparemment beaucoup plus de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu.

Les garçons avaient presque une heure de retard et ça ne l'arrangeait guère, puisqu'elle n'avait rien sur quoi occuper suffisamment longtemps son esprit.

Et depuis son come-back, son esprit « non occupé » retournait illico à ce qui s'était passé sur Bréana, et la laissait de plus en plus frustrée, pantelante et rougissante.

Voilà quatre jours qu'ils étaient rentrés sur Terre, grâce à l'arrivée providentielle d'un Al'Kesh Tok'ra.

Ils avaient toujours eu confiance dans le fait que le SGC ne laisserait pas sa meilleure équipe et un de ses plus imminents généraux perdus au fin fond de leur galaxie. Mais en voyant s'écouler les jours et les semaines, cette perspective s'était amoindrie face à la chaleureuse hospitalité Bréane, et au gros travail d'aide et d'amélioration de l'irrigation des champs qu'ils avaient proposé de fournir.

Trente journées et trente nuits avaient ainsi passés avant qu'ils ne voient atterrir le vaisseau aux abords du village. Exactement au deuxième jour qui avait suivi leur « libération » de la salle de massage par Kiara.

Deux jours qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs passé tendus, à s'éviter le plus possible, pour ne pas être tentés de continuer leurs corps à corps passionnés.

Deux jours épuisants passés à contrôler chaque geste, chaque regard, chaque tressaillement et battement de cœur.

Leur comportement avait été en contradiction totale avec la complicité qu'ils avaient connue au cours de leur « tête à tête », et aujourd'hui, cela était bien pire.

Ils auraient dû en parler ou aborder le sujet, même aussi maladroitement qu'ils savaient le faire. Mais maintenant, ils étaient presque chacun à un bout du pays, évitant tout échange pour se protéger et peut-être ne rien changer à leur non-relation de ces huit longues dernières années.

Ils avaient donné beaucoup dans ces étreintes tendres ou passionnées.

Ils n'étaient pas fous au point de nier l'importance de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ou ce que leurs corps, leurs cœurs ne cessaient de leur crier depuis qu'ils s'étaient rhabillés et séparés ; mais ils n'en étaient pas plus courageux… pour le moment.

Et depuis, ils découvraient ce qu'était la frustration illimitée, celle qui les laissait quasiment sans sommeil chaque nuit, et qui les épuisait inexorablement.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant était du petit lait en comparaison, quand le véritable manque et désir de rejoindre l'autre venaient les ronger.

Pendant les deux derniers jours sur la planète, tous deux n'étaient pas retournés se faire masser, ayant été parfaitement incapables de retourner dans cette pièce, après ce qu'ils y avaient vécu ensemble.

Sam soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Jack depuis quatre jours, et était déjà belle et bien à bout de nerf !

Elle ne dormait encore que trop peu, tournant inlassablement en rond le cœur lourd, revivant en boucle des réminiscences plus chaudes les uns que les autres, enchaînant les douches froides et les soupirs de frustration.

Combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore à ce rythme ?

Si la situation perdurait ou s'enlisait, est-ce qu'un jour ils arriveraient à donner le change ?

Quitter Bréana pour retrouver la Terre était apparu comme un soulagement, mais cela devenait définitivement pire. Là-bas, ils n'avaient eu que la seule distance qu'ils avaient voulu s'imposer pour les séparer.

Sam soupira encore de dépit et de frustration.

Auraient-ils dû faire la totalité des dix jours de voyage de retour vers le site Alpha, ultime étape avant celle de la Terre, confinés dans l'Al'Kesh ?

Ils n'y étaient restés que trois heures, le temps de rallier la plus proche planète possédant une porte des étoiles, dans le fin fond de ce système solaire le plus excentré de leur galaxie.

Si seulement tous ces événements et sentiments ne l'atteignaient pas au point de ne plus pouvoir être avec Pete.

Depuis son retour, elle l'évitait lui aussi, restant cloitrée dans la base… dans cet espace militaire où la femme en elle n'avait pas sa place, dans l'espoir que cela ne l'aide davantage à oublier les mains, la peau, le goût et la passion de Jack O'Neill…

Et pour le moment, elle échouait lamentablement, vu la vivacité de ses pensées et sensations à lui rappeler les heures passées dans ses bras ou la certaine impression d'irréalité qui l'envahissait encore par moments, face à ce mois entier d'absence.

La vie sur Bréana avait tellement été différente de ce qui faisait la sienne ici sur Terre, au SGC...

Quelques coups sur sa porte la firent sursauter et la sortirent de ses pensées.

Un officier se tenait là, droit comme un i, à l'embrassure de son labo.

_- Je peux vous aider sergent ? demanda Sam, lasse. _

L'officier se redressa un peu plus, montrant l'objet qu'il apportait.

_- Ce colis vous est personnellement adressé mon colonel. _

Sam arqua un sourcil, observant le paquet, surprise d'un tel fait. Elle ne recevait jamais directement de matériel ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Un service avait été créé pour s'en charger, pour éviter les mauvaises surprises notamment.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, les yeux toujours rivés sur le colis.

_- Tout est ok, mon colonel, nous avons effectué tous les tests de sécurité. _informa le jeune subordonné.

Sam acquiesça, saisissant l'envoi étonnamment léger.

_- Savez-vous d'où et de qui il provient ?_

_- De Washington, madame._

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa sans commune mesure alors qu'elle signait le bordereau de décharge, et qu'elle reconnaissait enfin la fine écriture de son ancien supérieur…

_Et dernier amant._

_- Merci Sergent. _Congédia-t-elle l'officier, ne s'intéressant déjà plus à lui.

Sam regardait le carton de petite taille, intriguée.

Qu'avait bien pu lui envoyer Jack ? Son cœur cognait toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine, mais elle hésitait à l'ouvrir, son appréhension submergeant son excitation.

Elle s'exécuta pourtant, repensant à l'arrivée prochaine des garçons, et tomba en premier sur une sorte de carton d'invitation.

Son sourire se mit instantanément à rayonner, pour la première fois depuis six jours, quand elle en parcourut l'intitulé…

« _Bon pour un massage_ _« Spécial Jack »__ » _

Sam se sentit rougir quand elle repensa une énième fois à la manière dont ils s'étaient cherchés à de nombreuses reprises cette nuit-là, alternant tendresse, passion et plaisir le plus sauvage, pour ne se laisser finalement que si peu de répit.

Secouant la tête, pantelante, pour faire partir ces images, elle s'intéressa à nouveau au contenu du paquet et sortit ensuite un trousseau de clefs, un billet électronique, ainsi qu'une série de photos.

Retournant la boîte vide, elle ne découvrit aucun mot manuscrit ou autre indication que le simple carton d'invitation.

Sam se saisit alors des clés, les faisant tinter entre elles et les observant une à une.

Etait-ce celles de l'appartement de Jack ?

Ne pouvant être totalement sûre de la réponse, elle les délaissa, car une des photographies attirait déjà son attention.

Son cœur fit une nouvelle embardée, la laissant même au bord de l'apoplexie, quand elle y découvrit un grand lit. Il était à moitié défait, et elle pouvait lire son prénom inscrit sur une feuille posée sur l'oreiller intact.

Sam la posa d'une main tremblante, s'y imaginant déjà…

L'image suivant présentait un large placard, à moitié vidé, où l'on voyait clairement l'uniforme du Général sur l'un des cotés. Sam ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sous l'émotion qui la prit.

Elle détailla ensuite le cliché représentant une baignoire remplie d'eau, de mousse et de quelques pétales de fleurs. Quelques bougies apparaissaient également et finirent de réveiller la chaleur au creux de ses reins.

Cesserait-elle un jour de fantasmer ou de se rappeler la salle de massage Bréane à la vue de la moindre bougie ?

La dernière photo l'acheva presque, montrant un kit d'huiles de massages, et de billes de savon pour bain. Il y avait également quelques aliments, qui ne serviraient certainement pas pour la cuisine.

Le goût vanille de l'huile de Kiara lui revient subitement, et lui assécha complètement la bouche. Etait-il normal qu'elle puisse maintenant aimer autant ce parfum ?

Sam étouffa un long gémissement, frottant ses mains moites contre le tissu de son treillis. Quelque soit la signification de ce paquet, elle devait se reprendre.

Se pourrait-il vraiment que Jack veuille d'elle plus concrètement dans sa vie ?

Se levant et mettant tous les objets dans son sac sous un soudain coup de speed, Sam passa trois coups de fil de son téléphone mural, et quitta précipitamment son labo.

Elle avait appelé dans l'ordre : le général Landry pour des vacances, Pete pour un adieu pur et simple, et son agence de voyage, pour utiliser son billet à la date et horaires les plus proches possibles.

Les explications viendraient plus tard, là tout de suite, elle était incapable de voir autre chose qu'elle et Jack. Tel était son but, et ses souvenirs, encore trop prégnants, l'y amenaient inexorablement.

Elle ne pensait plus aux recherches qui l'attendaient, elle courut simplement en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle ne vit même pas Daniel et Teal'c arriver à l'opposé du couloir.

Ella avait un avion à prendre, et rien ne l'empêcherait de l'avoir.

*****************************

Sam s'adossa un peu plus contre la paroi, laissant y reposer sa tête les yeux fermés. Un sourire serein illuminait ses traits, qui s'accentuait même tant elle appréciait le moment.

Elle retrouvait cette rare sensation de détente et de sensualité qu'elle avait découverte en attendant Kiara.

Le temps passé en tête à tête avec Jack revenait aussi à son esprit, mais il mêlait si différemment bonheur et plaisir, qu'il ne pouvait la laisser en paix.

L'atmosphère, dans laquelle elle était immergée, était ainsi si similaire à celle de Bréana, que la jeune femme oscillait entre détente et excitation.

Les bougies, disséminées stratégiquement dans toute la pièce, diffusaient une lumière tamisée et sensuelle , laissant danser les ombres. Une douce chaleur ambiante régnait aussi, tout autant que le parfum de l'encens qui lui rappelait approximativement celui des plantes de Kiara.

Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard, et elle aimait ça… jusqu'aux pétales de fleur qui flottaient dans l'eau chaude du bain, et qui frôlaient ou collaient à sa peau.

Sam ne savait pas si les gouttes qui couraient le long de son visage, de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine venaient de ses cheveux mouillés ou de la transpiration agréable créée par la combinaison de la température de l'air et de l'eau, mais elle se sentait bien.

Les impressions qu'elle avait eues quand elle avait découvert la photo de la baignoire remplie de Jack lui revenaient aussi en mémoire, mais même si elle les vivait presque exactement comme elle les avait imaginées, la réalité surpassait bien au-delà ses pensées.

Sam sourit quand elle sentit une main prendre un de ses pieds, comme pour confirmer sa réflexion, et ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux, sombres et profonds de Jack.

Assis dans l'eau en face d'elle, il la fixait avec une telle tendresse et intensité primitive mêlées, que son cœur, ses sens et les papillons de son ventre s'emballèrent instantanément, enflammant inexorablement son corps.

Ils échangeaient encore un de ces regards qu'ils n'oublieraient pas. Un regard qui en disait long sur leurs sensations, leurs sentiments et… aujourd'hui sur leur avenir.

Rien n'était réglé.

L'interdit entre eux n'était pas levé, mais ils avaient fait un pas en avant. Un grand pas qui les rendait incroyablement plus sereins, après toutes ces années d'espérances, de doutes, d'incertitudes, de tensions ou de déceptions.

Jack lui renvoya son chaleureux sourire, renonçant à contrôler le rythme fou des battements de son cœur, ni la palpitation intense de son désir qui enfla en lui.

A quoi bon tenter de maîtriser quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu complètement étouffer ?

Ses sentiments étaient si puissants, qu'ils surpassaient son sombre passé, et ne le rendaient finalement que plus vivant.

Cette femme ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent, et l'avoir en ce moment-même avec lui, nue dans sa baignoire, réveillait cet incommensurable appétit qu'il avait d'elle et dont il avait découvert la profondeur sur Bréana.

Depuis qu'il avait été la chercher à l'aéroport, ils n'avaient quasiment pas prononcé un mot, se suffisant de regards explicites, se connaissant finalement si bien.

Et il aimait ça… cette capacité à se comprendre au-delà des mots. Il y avait bien-sûr beaucoup de choses qu'ils ne devinaient pas chez l'autre, mais l'essentiel était perçu et reçu.

Et comme pour leur précédent tête à tête, ils étaient dans leur bulle, déconnectés du temps.

Carter était bien arrivée en pleine nuit, mais depuis que leurs bouches et leurs corps s'étaient à nouveau unis une fois arrivés chez lui, ils n'avaient plus attaché d'importance au fait de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit.

Ils étaient ensemble.

Jack continua le massage sur son pied, se sentant de plus en plus électrisé par les nombreux soupirs de la jeune femme.

_- Tu es doué, tu sais... _Gémit Sam, en appuyant à nouveau sa tête contre le carrelage, alors qu'il approfondissait son toucher sur des points agréables et sensibles.

Jack lui répondit seulement d'un plus grand sourire. Il ne voulait pas paraître prétentieux, mais il le savait…

Il lui en avait d'ailleurs fait une belle démonstration…

Sam lui renvoya son sourire et regard mutins.

_- J'adore la manière dont tu me masses les pieds, mais ce n'est pas la partie de mon corps que je préfère avoir sous tes doigts... _Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Sam n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper son mouvement, qu'il s'était déjà couché sur elle et étouffait son rire de ses lèvres. Il plaça rapidement ses mains là où elle le voulait, et lui arracha une longue plainte gémissante, qui fit parfaitement écho à la sienne.

Ils aimaient cette sensation.

La moitié de l'eau avait atterrit par terre dans le déplacement de Jack, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas non plus de l'étroitesse de leur espace, étant déjà emportés par les prémisses et la tendresse d'une nouvelle extase.

Ils s'aimèrent simplement.

**FIN**

Un pti com ?

Dites-moi que j'ai eu raison de ne pas être restée sur ma honte de l'avoir écrite, et accessoirement de la poster ^^…


End file.
